


Have yourself a merry little Christmas

by bluesaturn



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, connected oneshots, probably better to read them in order tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-07 23:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21466033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesaturn/pseuds/bluesaturn
Summary: It's December, so come on in, grab yourself a cup of hot chocolate or a glass of bourbon, sit down in front of the fireplace, get cozy and spend the month watching Damon and Alaric fall in love. (Or it all starts when Alaric tells Damon he plans on spending Christmas alone.)
Relationships: Alaric Saltzman/Damon Salvatore
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	1. I don't want to spend Christmas alone

**Author's Note:**

> Hello you lovely people :) This entire advent calendar will be one story. Although the chapters will be mostly written in such a way you can read them jumping around, it will probably be the most fun and make the most sense to just read the chapters in order. Not everything is written yet, so feel free to put requests in the comments. The chapter titles are borrowed from different Christmas songs. Now without further ado, I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas time.

It all started on the first of December. Nothing about that day had been extraordinary. Damon had been sitting on his couch, in the boarding house and drinking enough whiskey it probably would have killed him twice by now if he were human. 

Alaric had been sitting next to him on the couch and indulging in his bourbon as well and everything about that was as normal as always, as least for someone that had Damon Salvatore as his best friend. Well, if one could call it normal to spend the evening drinking with someone that had killed them. But they had always been ones to blur the line quite a lot, he supposed. Damon was too drunk to be thinking about that right now though, so he simply let Alaric top up his glass. 

„The Christmas party is in a few days,“ Damon said and Alaric groaned.  
Clearly, he wasn't happy to be reminded of that little fact.  
„Thanks, I had almost managed to push that out of my mind,“ Ric mumbled, taking a large swig of his bourbon.  
Damon grinned at him.  
„Yeah, I'm not exactly looking forward to it either," Damon said and Ric raised an eyebrow.  
„Why? Haven't had a chance to compel yourself a date yet?“, Ric asked, amusement in his voice.  
Damon rolled his eyes. He hadn't. But that so wasn't the point. 

„Like I'd need to compel anyone to wanna go out with me,“ Damon smugged arrogantly.  
„So what's up with your reluctance? Thought you'd find those parties more fun than me,“ Ric said and Damon sighed.  
„Well, Carol insisted on throwing a small party for the founder's council afterward.“  
„I fucking hate those.“  
„Same. But it gets better, she wants to give me an award for helping keep the town of Mystic Falls safe. You know, for getting rid of the vampires,“ Damon made a face and Ric couldn't help but snort.  
„Well points for irony at least, I guess.“ 

Damon sighed.  
„Well, I guess at least Elena and Vampire Barbie will be there to keep us company,“ Damon mused but Ric shook his head.  
„They won't.“  
„Why?“, Damon stared at him confused.  
„Well, it seems as if Elena and Jeremy have decided not to celebrate Christmas this year. Caroline took Elena away for a vacation for the whole December and Jeremy said something about backpacking for a bit.“  
Alaric had his worried 'I'm-a-shitty-guardian-whatever-they're-old-enough-now'-look on his face. 

„Huh,“ Damon said.  
Then there was silence for a moment, as Damon drank some more of his whiskey.  
"Don't worry. They're all grown up now. Elena even texted me something last week about graduating from college sometime soon," Damon said, handing his friend another glass of alcohol, which he downed in seconds. 

“So what about you? You also not celebrating?“, he asked and Alaric shook his head.  
„Guess I'll just have some beer and microwave some duck or something“.  
Damon looked at Ric unbelievingly. 

"What? You look as if I suggested to kill Santa himself or something?", Ric asked.  
„Unacceptable,“ Damon answered.  
"Don't tell me you're someone who insists on celebrating. You're not religious. And you must have lived through over a hundred Christmases by now." 

Damon shrugged.  
"It used to be my favorite holiday growing up."  
Alaric looked at Damon fascinated, hoping he would keep on going, as it was so rare to hear Damon talk about anything regarding his human past. But Damon already was uncomfortable so he cleared his throat and said: "Also, have you ever have had microwaved duck? What kind of best friend would I be if I let you do that?"  
Alaric shrugged.  
"To be fair, you've killed me three times and counting this far, I'm not sure you're the best at being friends."  
Damon waved that comment away.  
"Eh, you got better. So, we're spending Christmas together then?", he asked. 

"I don't know -"  
"Oh come on, would you really rather sit at home alone and feel sorry for yourself?"  
"Guess not."  
"Oh, I got it!", Damon said, excited.  
"We're gonna spend the entire month celebrating Christmas", Damon said.  
"I don't think that's -"  
"You got anything better to do?"  
Ric sighed. And Damon knew he had won.  
"Fine. Just please don't kill anyone this month."  
"You're right, that's more something left for Thanksgiving."  
"Good. Wait, did you kill anyone on Thanksgiving?", Ric asked, suddenly worried.  
Instead of an answer, Damon just grinned at Ric.  
"This is gonna be the best month ever, Ric, you'll see."


	2. It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Damon and Alaric put up Christmas decorations.

The weather outside was catastrophic. Well, maybe catastrophic was a bit much, but Alaric had basically done nothing but walk down the short way from where he parked his car to the front door of the boarding house and his clothes were entirely soaked in rainwater. 

He had stumbled through the front door and tried to ignore Damon, who looked entirely amused at the fact that Alaric looked as if he had jumped into a pool fully clothed. Damon had however been kind enough to throw some clothes at him before Alaric headed to the bathroom.   
They were Damon's, too tight for him technically, but Alaric wasn't about to go outside again in that weather, it would have to do for now. 

So Alaric had found himself sitting on Damon's couch, sipping bourbon and just talking for the last few hours, waiting for the rain to stop again. (It hadn't so far.) 

"It's a shame, I kinda wanted to go out and get a Christmas tree today," Damon said, looking out the window.   
"I haven't had one in years," Ric mused and Damon once again looked at him as if he was crazy.   
"I'll take you some other day," Damon said.   
Ric slightly wondered why Damon didn't just compel someone to bring it or something - that was his usual way of doing things anyway. He'd probably be able to decorate this entire house without doing much more than lifting a finger to press call on his cellphone. 

"Oh, I got it," Damon said and jumped up from the couch, running away at vampire speed.   
Ric drank a bit of his whiskey, staring behind Damon, who had long left to do god knows what. He was kinda used to this by now. 

Ric didn't have to wait all that long to find out. Damon came back shortly later, boxes and boxes in his hands and stacking them on top of each other. Ric managed to catch a glimpse or two at some of the contents. Christmas decorations.

"Don't tell me you wanna put all of these up?"   
Damon shrugged.   
"It's a big house."   
For a moment, Alaric wondered if Damon had just insisted on them celebrating Christmas for the month cause he lost the person he usually compelled to help him. But looking at the fond look on Damon's face he threw that thought away and opened one of the boxes. 

The first thing that Alaric saw was a tiny ornament made to look like a Christmas tree. It looked very old but beautiful.   
"This looks like it's a hundred years old," Alaric said and Damon shrugged.   
"Give or take."   
Alaric looked at it fascinated and Damon rolled his eyes.   
"Great, you have that horny-for-history-look in your eyes."   
Alaric huffed.   
"You're a dick," he said but there was no real malice behind it. 

So they spend the next couple of hours decorating, transforming the boarding house into a Christmas wonderland. When they were done, Alaric let himself fall back onto the couch exhausted, taking the water and food his best friend handed him with a thankful smile. 

"And, in the mood for Christmas yet?", Damon asked, grinning.   
Alaric looked around the room.   
This reminded him of the first years with Isobel, when they celebrated Christmases and other holidays, when his then-wife hadn't yet checked out of their shared life.   
Back then when he had thought he was close to getting the family he always wanted. But he hadn't cried about losing that in a long time anymore. 

Sitting here, with Damon stealing french fries from his plate, Alaric had to admit it felt pretty great to celebrate it again.   
"I suppose it isn't all that bad," he said, before stuffing another french fry into his mouth.


	3. I'll have a blue Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Alaric spends the night and is plagued by nightmares.

Alaric usually didn't stay this long. But it was his day off and all that was waiting for him at home were some papers he had been putting off grading for a while now. There were no catastrophes or monsters chasing them running around Mystic Falls currently and all in all he was bored. There wasn't much to do in Mystic Falls if one didn't like to go to the Founder's events. (That there were way too many of, in Alaric's opinion.) 

So Alaric had been more than happy to receive a text from Damon inviting him over. He had thrown on his jacket, glad to have an excuse to leave his tiny apartment and head over to the boarding house. What had happened afterward was kind of a blur by now. 

Ric remembered drinking, lots of alcohol, Damon constantly topping up his glass and talking about everything from vampire hunting to what to wear to that stupid founder's day party. However, Alaric realized he might have overdone it with the drinking as he tried to stand up from the couch sometime a few hours later and he immediately felt dizzy, having to grab onto the couch to stop himself from falling over his own feet.  
"You okay, Ric?", Damon asked and helped steady him.  
"I'm fine," he mumbled, trying to walk to the front door, but his legs felt quite unsteady.  
"Yeah, I'm not letting you drive like this," Damon commented and while Alaric wanted to protest, the room appeared to be spinning slightly and he wasn't keen on dying while crashing his car against a tree either. 

"You can take one of the guest bedrooms," Damon suggested.  
Alaric let Damon help him up the stairs, slightly embarrassed he had overdone it this much.  
"I really need to cut back," he mumbled and Damon laughed as if that was never going to happen.  
Dick. Alaric was glad when they finally had made it upstairs (had there always been this many stairs?) and Damon opened the door to one of the guest bedrooms and Alaric stumbled in, letting himself fall down onto the bed.  
Damon was standing in the door frame, grinning at the sight.  
"You're a dick," Ric mumbled and Damon laughed, as he closed the door behind him. Alaric fell asleep within minutes, completely exhausted.

Unfortunately, it wasn't a restful sleep for Alaric. He kept tossing and turning all through the night, his dreams keeping him from getting any sort of restful sleep. They were filled with violent images, fighting against vampires, almost dying more times than he could count. Actually dying, a few times as well. 

He couldn't help but also dream of all the people he cared about, some dying horrible deaths and how nearly Damon, Elena, Caroline and everyone else had escaped death more often than not as well. 

It was still completely dark outside when Alaric woke up, drenched in sweat. His heart was pounding hard in his chest and he slowly sat up, taking deep breaths and trying to calm himself down. Everyone was okay right now. Everything was okay. It was so hard to deal with all the shit that had happened to all of them some days and sometimes his subconscious apparently couldn't help but remind him of it. 

He startled when the door to the bedroom opened but relaxed again as he saw it was only Damon.  
„You screamed," his best friend explained.  
Alaric shrugged.  
„Nightmare.“  
„Stefan used to get these a lot when we young,“ Damon said and then pressed a glass of water into Alaric's hands.  
„Here.“  
Alaric downed the water and immediately felt a bit better. 

„What was it about?“, Damon asked, looking at him with that worried look on his face, that usually was only reserved for actual catastrophes.  
„The usual. Everyone dying and stuff,“ he mumbled.  
„It's fine, I'll go back to sleep in a moment,“ Alaric said and Damon nodded.  
„I can stay for a bit, if you want,“ Damon offered and Alaric agreed after a moment of hesitance.  
Damon sat down on the edge of the bed and Ric laid back down and pulled his blanket back around him, before closing his eyes.  
It only took a couple of minutes for him to fall back asleep.  
In the morning Ric was feeling almost okay again.  
Maybe sometimes Damon wasn't so much of a dick after all.


	4. Baby, it's cold outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Damon and Alaric go to rescue Elena and Alaric nearly freezes to death while waiting for triple A. (Or maybe Damon is just being dramatic.)

Alaric definitely hadn't planned on spending his day like this. It had started off terribly, in his opinion. He had woken up with the worst hangover of his life. His head was pounding and he felt as if he had been hit by an entire train. 

It took him a moment to realize why he was in a bedroom in the boarding house. Right. He stayed the night. Cause he was too drunk to drive. Ric slowly stood up, trying to ignore his headache. A look out the window only soured his mood even more, as Alaric saw snowflakes falling on the ground. He groaned before he made his way into Damon's bathroom. 

Alaric took a quick shower and finally felt a little more alive again. He got dressed again in his clothes from yesterday and then headed downstairs. Alaric sat down at the breakfast table, where Damon was already waiting for him. 

He handed Alaric a plate with pancakes that he had decorated to look like vampires. Smiling he shook his head and took a bite, hoping he'd be able to keep them down, despite feeling quite nauseous. Damon also handed him a cup of coffee and an aspirin which he took with a thankful smile.

"Didn't think someone whose diet mostly consists of blood would be such a good cook", he joked, as he took another bite of his pancakes.  
They were fucking amazing.  
"It's kind of a hobby", Damon shrugged.  
Alaric had about half-eaten his first pancake as Damon's phone rang. He heard Elena on the other line, although he couldn't quite make out what she was saying, he could hear the panic in her voice. Great. Hang out with vampires and be sure to have someone call you for help before you had even finished breakfast. 

"What's wrong?", Alaric asked, not liking the worried look on Damon's face at all.  
"Jeremy was attacked by a vampire", Damon said and Alaric suddenly wasn't hungry at all anymore.   
"Jeremy's fine", Damon assured him.  
"But Elena asked us to come over and help."  
Alaric had stood up and put on his shoes and jackets before Damon had even managed to grab his car keys.  
"Up for a road trip?", Damon asked with a grin.  
"I think a 30-minute drive hardly qualifies as a road trip", he mumbled, as he stepped outside. 

Alaric looked at the snow falling on the ground with an annoyed expression. Damon, however, was beaming happily. Of course.  
"I love snow", Damon said, still smiling.  
Still, they hurried up. Alaric grabbed some more weapons out of his car, just to be safe before he got into Damon's. They were silent during the short drive, Alaric's head still hurting quite a bit. Damon was driving fast, probably breaking a few traffic laws along the way, not that Alaric cared very much. So it didn't take them long at all to make it to the college campus. 

They found Elena in her college dorm room, still quite freaked out and crying. Alaric pulled her into his arms and held her tight. He mumbled some words he hoped would calm her down, but he wasn't sure what to say. He had hoped this all would stop once she finally left Mystic Falls behind. 

He had hoped there was some chance for her to live a resemblance of a normal life. Sometimes he wondered if that just wasn't in the cards for all of them. Jeremy seemed to be taking what happened better, but probably more because he was quite used to people trying to kill him by now. Alaric wasn't sure if that was so much better.

It didn't take long for Damon to find the vampire that had attacked them and it took them only a few minutes to take him out as well. He clearly hadn't been a vampire for very long and well, Damon and Alaric were well versed in the art of vampire hunting by now.

"Is this a good time to remind you, you asked me not to kill anyone this month?", Damon asked and Alaric laughed.  
"Fuck you."  
Damon's only answer was a grin.

They headed back to Mystic Falls, a few hours later, when Elena had calmed down again and they were sure everyone was safe. The snow had gotten worse by now and the ground was covered with a white blanket. Alaric got into the car with Damon, but as Damon tried to start the car, it made a weird sound and the car didn't turn on.  
"You gotta be kidding me", Alaric mumbled and while Damon jumped out of the car, trying to check what the issue was, Alaric called roadside assistance. 

"We could just walk", Damon suggested but Alaric shook his head.  
"I'm not walking through that", he said, looking outside the window at what now almost resembled a snowstorm.  
"I'm sure they'll be here shortly."  
At least Alaric hoped so, as he was starting to get quite cold. He should have brought a bigger jacket. To be fair he hadn't quite excepted to spend his day like this. 

Alaric felt his hands starting to get cold and he wondered if maybe Damon was right and they should just get to walk through the snow, even though he still felt quite sick, he wasn't sure he could wait much longer in the car. Alaric, however, wasn't sure either if he'd be able to walk all that way right now and he wasn't exactly keen on having Damon carry him bridal style in vampire speed to his front door. 

Alaric could see out of the corner of his eye, that Damon was looking at him worried, probably scared Alaric was about to freeze to death. (Sometimes Damon _could_ have tendencies to dramatize.)   
"Here", Damon said, taking off his jacket and handing it to Alaric.  
Alaric was about to protest, but he was starting to feel quite cold now. He took the jacket, wondering slightly if vampires could even get cold or freeze seriously. 

"They're here", Alaric realized a moment later, relieved.  
Fortunately for them, it didn't take long to get the car running once more and arrive back in Mystic Falls. They sat down in front of the fireplace and Damon handed Alaric a cup of warm tea to warm his hands on.  
"Well, at least it's never boring here", Alaric commented and Damon laughed.  
"It's never boring with you."


	5. I wanna make every day a holiday with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Damon and Alaric have a totally platonic movie date.

When one wasn't busy fighting Vampires, Werewolves, Witches or going to founder's parties, Mystic Falls was boring as fuck. At least that was what Damon was thinking about on this December afternoon. While he didn't enjoy any of them being in danger, he couldn't help but admit it had become quite boring here, ever since Klaus and his family had left. (With the exception of yesterday, maybe.) 

So Damon texted Alaric and asked him to go see a movie. It seemed like something Alaric would be most inclined to agree to. (He liked bourbon and movies and dogs. He didn't like parties or killing for fun. It should be said Damon didn't understand the last two.) 

It didn't take long for Damon to get a text back. More likely than not Alaric was also sitting bored in his flat, probably staring at a stack of papers he still hadn't graded and glad for any excuse not to have to get started yet. Damon wasn't sure how Alaric still even had his job, he was pretty sure his best friend showed up hangover more days than not and always took ages grading any exams. 

Maybe Mystic Falls High school just wasn't a well-liked teaching position. Could have something to do with the fact that this town was so incredibly dull. Or maybe that Damon had killed more than a few of the teachers in the early days. Oh well. Damon had his jacket and shoes on in a matter of seconds and then he was out the door. 

He let himself into Alaric's apartment (Damon had never been a fan of knocking) but Alaric was already sitting on his couch and just as Damon had assumed was staring at a large stack of unmarked papers. 

"I should finish this", Alaric said, but the look on his face made it clear that this wasn't likely to happen.  
Damon grabbed the first paper on top of the stack and began to read. Atrocious.  
"I suggest you read this while we play another round of 'drink every time a student of yours obviously plagiarized", Damon said, grinning and Alaric groaned.  
"Not again."  
"They literally just printed the Wikipedia article. Shame on our education system."  
"God, I need a new job", Alaric mumbled.  
"Agreed. Hey, how do you feel about cocaine? I used to make quite a nice living off it, back in the 80s." Ric rolled his eyes.  
"Hey, it's a gold mine. Now get up or we're about to miss the movie."

They were sitting in Damon's car just a few minutes later, driving down the roads of West Virginia, leaving Mystical Falls behind them. 

They reached the movie theater soon enough and Damon paid for tickets, despite Alaric's weak protests. (Damon knew what his salary was and honestly, he really would be better off joining that cocaine business.) 

Damon had gotten them seats right in the back of the theater with a great view and they both sat down next to each other. Damon positioned a bag of popcorn between them and they only had to wait a moment for the movie to start, the commercials long over by now. 

"You brought us to see a romcom?", Alaric asked, clearly surprised.  
Damon threw a single Popcorn at Alaric, who looked annoyed. He shrugged, grinning at his best friend.  
"I wanted to see something Christmas themed. Besides, It's not like you couldn't use some practice." "Practice at what?"  
"Dating. See it as a practice round. I haven't seen you date much since Jenna and it's been years. Honestly, think Elena is a little worried about you."  
"Fuck you, I was just on a date a couple of ..", Alaric tried to protest and Damon watched with amusement as his best friend tried to recollect the last time he had gone on a date.  
"Exactly my point. Besides, you could do way worse than me. Actually, come to think of it, you probably couldn't do much better than me."  
"You're a dick", Alaric said and threw a popcorn back at Damon.  
"Only to people I like." 

Alaric sighed and turned back to the big screen, concentrating on the movie, sometimes laughing slightly at some of the little comments Damon made.  
It was a nice movie and Damon was sad when it ended, their popcorn was mostly eaten, some lying on the ground of the movie theater.  
He brought Alaric home and did play with him the promised round of a grading-papers-drinking-game. All in all, it had been a normal, but for once good, day. Damon wasn't aware yet that after this day his entire life would be about to change.


	6. Baby, please come home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Alaric leaves for the day to visit family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy St. Nicholas Day to all of you :)

Alaric woke up early in the morning of a December day. A look at the clock had him cursing and jumping out of bed still however, realizing he was about to be late for work once again. 

Alaric was halfway through putting on yesterday's pants when he realized he had asked to take this day off a couple of weeks ago. Oh. Right. His mother had asked for him to visit and he hadn't had it in him to say no, as he hadn't been to see his parents in so long and unlike some other people they wouldn't live forever and were starting to get old. 

Sometimes Alaric wondered what they would think of all this, his entire life filled with vampires and werewolves and nearly dying every couple of months. (It was every couple of months now at least, not nearly every day.) 

Ric was pretty sure that wasn't what they had imagined for his life. It wasn't what Alaric had imagined either, but he wasn't sure he'd be able to leave it behind now. Not anymore. 

Alaric had finished putting on his clothes and getting ready, headed to the door and wanted to put on his shoes, as he saw that they were filled with chocolate and fruits. Alaric grinned as he saw there was a tiny chocolate vampire on top of one of the shoes. Damon fucking Salvatore. Alaric couldn't even remember the last time he had participated in this tradition, it must have been years ago. Probably when he was still a child. 

He supposed he probably should find it alarming that Damon had clearly broken in while he was asleep but he was so used to his best friend doing things like that by now, it didn't really surprise him. Alaric wondered if he should have gotten Damon something as well. 

Alaric finished getting dressed before he headed out the door. He sent Damon a quick thank you text as well as explanation he wouldn't be able to come over today and with that he left for the road. His parents didn't live all that far away, he really should visit more often while he still could. Especially now, that it had gotten a lot calmer in Mystic Falls. (Sometimes Alaric wondered if he was crazy for not having left this town behind by now, moving to the other side of the Earth. He knew damn well through it was because he didn't want to leave behind this new family he had found here.) 

Alaric reached his parents' house after about an hour of driving on the highway, glad that the snow had finally stopped falling today. 

Alaric held on tight to his mother, as she pulled him into a hug, clearly happy to see her son for probably the first time this year? Might even be the first time in two years now? Alaric wasn't sure. 

They spent the entire day together, Alaric telling them about his life right now – working as a teacher, Elena almost about to graduate college. His mother told him about a new book club she had just joined. 

Alaric had just finished eating an absolutely delicious apple pie and was about to help his mother with cleaning the dishes, as his phone binged.  
He saw Damon had sent him a photo of a bottle of very expensive bourbon and had written: „Too bad I'll have to drink this all by myself by now.“  
Alaric looked at the text and grinned.  
„Save me some for later.“

It was late in the evening, when Alaric left his parents again, with the promise to visit more often again. Alaric stopped at a grocery store on his way back, picking up some chocolate for Damon. 

He hesitantly stepped into the boarding house, listening carefully, in case Damon was home. (Knowing his best friend he'd assume he was a burglar or worse and Alaric would be dead before he could do so much as even say 'surprise'. And he wasn't exactly keen on lying dead on a couch for the next couple of hours.)

He made it to Damon's boots and filled them with chocolate and sweets just like Damon had done with his. Then he headed into the living room, where his best friend was sitting on the couch, headphones in and music so loud Alaric could hear it from the entrance. 

He sat down on the couch next to Damon who grinned back at him and took his headphones off.  
"Hey.“  
„Hey.“  
Damon grabbed the bottle of expensive bourbon and handed it to him.  
Alaric drank a bit off it as Damon asked: “So, how're the parents?“  
„Fine. Should maybe visit more“, he murmured.  
Damon shrugged, then asked: „So, planning any more surprise visits to relatives tomorrow?“  
„No, but I was thinking that maybe I should -“  
„Nah. I have got something planned“, Damon said and Alaric eyed him suspiciously.  
Usually, that never meant anything good.  
„What are -“  
„If I tell you it's not a surprise anymore. Just wait for tomorrow.“  
Alaric would never tell Damon but he was actually already really looking forward to tomorrow.


End file.
